No Longer
by indreams42
Summary: Ginny hears that Harry and Hermione are going to get married, and sets out to try and break them up. My first fic please review. I don't care if you flame, and critique is always welcome. Rated T to be safe. HPHG...possible HPGW...you never know...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Memories

_Harry stormed out a deserted corridor. He could hear Ginny and Draco yelling after him. "Harry! Harry! Please wait!" screamed Ginny. _

_"C'mon, Potter!" called Draco. "Don't jump to conclusions…"_

_"JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS?" bellowed Harry. "JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS? I JUST FOUND MY GIRLFRIEND SNOGGING A PIECE OF SLIME, AND I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS?"_

_"Harry, please!" begged Ginny, tears falling freely from her stunning eyes. "It just..."_

_"DON'T SAY 'IT JUST HAPPENED!'" Harry cut in. "SOMETHING LIKE THAT DOESN'T JUST HAPPEN!"_

_"Potter, c'mon. You're making your girlfriend cry! Show some pity!" demanded Malfoy._

_"PITY? WHY SHOULD I PITY HER? AND AS OF NOW, SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" finished Harry, and strode out of the fourth floor corridor and onto a staircase._

_"Stay here," said Ginny. "I'll talk to him." With that, she raced after him, up and down staircases, through corridors, and around corners. _

_"Harry, please! Let me explain!" Ginny pleaded as they darted through the Gryffindor common room._

_"Explain what, Ginny?" Harry said, wheeling around. "Why you never told me you don't like me anymore? Why I found you two snogging in public? FORGET IT!" He took off up the staircase to the boys dormitories. Ginny was in hot pursuit. _

_"Harry! PLEASE listen to me!" she exclaimed, exhausted and sobbing. "Please."_

_Harry stopped in his tracks. "Why in the name of Merlin are you crying?" he said sharply. "Obviously you don't care for me anymore, so why should you react to losing me?"_

_"How can you say that?" gasped Ginny. "I love you, Harry, and always will."_

_"Well then, what was that? Just feeling sorry for the poor ferret? He has plenty of girls after him! WHY WERE YOU KISSING HIM?" _

_"That's just it, Harry! I don't know. Suddenly it just...happened."_

_"Oh, right. Of course it did. Why don't you go tell it to someone who cares?" Harry steamed, and whipped open the door, stepped inside his dormitory, and slammed the door in Ginny's face._

Ginny woke with a start. Nine years later and living in a different part of London, she still dreamt about her secret love, and how he had reacted to finding her making out with Draco Malfoy. To this day, she insisted that Draco jinxed her, but Harry would never believe it. He was 26 now, a very successful Quidditch player on the Chudley Cannons along with her brother, Ron. However, he had not married anyone yet. He had not even proposed to anyone. When asked about it in the _Daily Prophet_, he said "I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along."

And, in the name of Merlin, every girl in the Wizarding world wanted to be that girl. Including Ginny. And just yesterday, those girls' hearts skipped a few beats. And all because of one simple headline all over the media. "POTTER TO PICK BRIDE TOMORROW." Every Potter fanatic was hoping to hear Harry's voice speaking those four little words to her... "Will you marry me?"

No one had any idea who Potter would pick, and Harry would not speak of it until tomorrow. All he would say was "I've found that special girl, and I intend to marry her, if she'll have me." Ginny hoped and prayed she would be that girl, even though she knew it was next to impossible. The two had barely spoken in nearly a decade. But hey, can't a girl dream?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot...unfortunately... **

**If you have any ideas on plot, please share! I'm open to any suggestions. Not quite sure where this is going yet, so...anyway...in the meantime, here's chapter two! **

Chapter Two: The Scheme

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. She had just received today's edition of the _Daily Prophet _announcing Harry's bride-to-be. There was a moving picture of Harry spinning a smiling, brown-haired girl in circles, laughing out of sheer joy. Yes, the famous Harry Potter had proposed to Hermione Granger. And she had accepted.

Ginny tore the newspaper to shreds. She threw the remains into the blazing fire burning in her fireplace in her flat. The fire really reminded her of herself at the moment. Full of bright, hot rage. It wasn't fair! She should be the one walking on air right now, not that bushy-haired idiot! Hermione wasn't worthy of Harry's love. She was ugly, a know-it-all, and rather stuck-up in Ginny's opinion. She caught herself. She knew she didn't mean any of it. Hermione had been her best friend for ages! How could she hope to rob Herm of her happiness only to secure her own?

But still, her jealousy was eating her from the inside. Not that she hadn't expected it. She wasn't blind. The way they looked at each other, the way they disappeared for hours on end, the way he affectionately called her "Mione", the way she messed up his hair for him. But she had always hoped and dreamed that Harry really loved her, not Herm. But she knew deep down that they were always meant for each other, despite the fact that she didn't want it to be true. She couldn't change it, no matter how much she wanted to. Or perhaps she could...

She could go back to her childhood home...visit Harry at Grimmauld Place. Tell him how much she cared for him...and as more than another big brother. How she wanted to be his forever. How much she wanted him to kiss her, to hold her, to love her. The whole plan was forming in her head. She didn't think about the fact that he was engaged, or that he was in love. She thought only of her lust for him. She had loved him for so long, and now it was time to expose it to the world...or at least to him.

------------------------------------------------

Harry was almost giddy. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be married to Hermione Granger! Not that he didn't feel sort of bad deep down inside. He had gotten thousands of girls' hopes up, and then dashed them, all within a 48-hour period.

But at the moment he didn't honestly care. There were so many preparations to make: invitations to send, dinnerware to choose, attire to pick, music to select, interviews to attend…well, he could think about that later. Right now, all he wanted to do was lay back, relax, and dream of Mione. Suddenly the phone rang. He answered it, knowing very well the only person it could be was Hermione. She was the only one who ever used a felly-tone, as Ron called it.

Sure enough, Mione's musical voice answered the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Potter!"

"Hello, Mrs. Potter!"

"I was wondering if you would like to come dinnerware shopping, or if you would like to leave that for later."

"What do you feel like?"

"I feel like going shopping, but only if you're coming."

"I'll be right there," Harry said. "Good-bye, Mione." With that, he hung up the phone and apparated to Mione's apartment.

"Hello, sir," said Hermione, lovingly stroking his hair. "You look lovely today."

"Honey, I'm wearing a T-shirt and jeans."

"So? Does that mean you can't look lovely?"

"I suppose not," replied Harry, pressing his lips to hers, ever so gently. "Now, about those plates. Where exactly are you planning to get them?"

"I was thinking about going to that Muggle store...you know, Shares, Shears, some thing along those lines. Wizarding stores just don't seem to have as good of quality dining sets."

"I'm going to trust your judgment on that, because frankly, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hermione laughed softly. "Always joking, aren't you?"

"I just can't help myself," whispered Harry, leaning in for another kiss. "You know me, always the funny man."

Hermione giggled again, and accepted the kiss gladly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We'd better get going," she said, although she sounded reluctant to leave his embrace. "Get there before the crowds, you know..."

"Yes, you're right," said Harry, sharing her lack of enthusiasm. "Ah, well. Off to Sharees!"

-------------------------------------------------

While browsing through the brightly-colored plates, glasses, and silverware at Sears (the couple finally got the name right), there were many smiles, laughs, and kisses shared. Everyone in the store seemed to delight in seeing young people so happy together. Harry and Hermione didn't mind the attention, really. Everyone in the Wizarding world knew about their engagement, so why shouldn't the Muggle world know?

Hermione finally selected a white set with gold trim, with Harry's approval. They walked out of the store, arm in arm. It was then that Harry announced that he had a surprise for her. He told her to get ready for a beautiful scene. She insisted that she must go home and change first, so back to Grimmauld Place they went. Hermione changed into a sleek black dress with a V-neck and bare back, and Harry adorned a navy blue polo shirt and khaki pants. Hermione had insisted on taking a shower, so Harry was done far earlier than she was.

Soon-to-be Mrs. Potter came downstairs to find a bunch of roses and a note waiting for her on the kitchen table. The note read:

_Mione-_

_The white rose is a Portkey. It will lead you to my special surprise spot for you. Come as soon as you're ready. Love you lots- Harry_

Hermione smiled, and speculated about this mystery spot. She took the white rose out of the center of the beautiful bouquet, and felt the familiar pulling sensation around her navel, as she was whisked off into a beautiful Paris scene, where her fiancée was waiting for her. He was sitting at a quaint iron-wrought table with two chairs. The table was lit by candle-light, and set with beautiful silver and gold dinnerware. From their table, the couple had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. Hermione readied herself for a very romantic, wonderful night.

**So, how did ya like it? Please review! You can flame, I don't honestly care. Will accept critique and suggestions on plot, writing style...pretty much anything! First-time writer, so anything's welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ginny took a deep breath and rang her mother's doorbell. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and gasped in delight. "GINNY!" she exclaimed, and gathered her youngest child into a large bear hug.

"Ouch, mum, you're suffocating me!" Ginny protested, laughing all the while. Her mother released her from her death grip, but would not let her in until she had looked her over to see how she had grown. Mother and daughter had not seen each other for a long four years. Suddenly, her maternal instinct kicked in, as it hadn't needed to for so many years.

"Ginny Weasley, you must come inside immediately! You look starved to death! Hurry up, now, I've just made a nice warm pot of chicken noodle soup—great Muggle recipe. Come on, come on!" Ginny stepped into her childhood home, as comfortable as ever. She heard her mother calling to her father to come and meet their guest. Her father lumbered down the stairs, mumbling "Molly, I really don't understand all the fuss... I'm in the middle of a big report due tomorrow... just tell whoever it is I said hi..."

Suddenly Arthur Weasley cut off, staring in amazement at his only daughter. "Gin!" he yelled joyfully, picking her up and spinning her around as he had always done when she was a child.

"Oh, daddy, it's so good to see you. You too, mum!" Ginny exclaimed happily, all of her cheerful memories flooding her mind as she was home once again.

"What are you doing here?" asked her father.

"I heard Harry and Herm are getting married, and I wanted to congratulate them," Ginny fibbed. Fortunately, her mother wasn't as good at spotting liars as she was in her prime.

"Oh, how lovely! In fact, they're coming here tomorrow! What perfect timing! Everyone's coming...Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Luna... and of course, Harry and Hermione! And now you! Oh, it's so wonderful! The whole family back together again! Oh, it'll be just like old times..." rambled Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny grinned, thinking of all the times she had spent with the whole family... even the members that she wasn't truly related to. Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, and Luna had always been considered honorary members of the Weasley family. It didn't matter that she hadn't seen any of them in so long. It didn't matter that she was completely jealous of Hermione. It didn't matter that just earlier she had been plotting to break up Herm and Harry. All that mattered was that for the first time in four years, Ginny was home.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry woke at 10 A.M. the next morning. Thankfully, it was Saturday, and he always made sure that no interviews or press conferences were to take place on Saturdays. He tossed on a Chudley Cannons jersey and jeans and went downstairs, sniffing the sweet aroma of pancakes from the kitchen.

Hermione seemed to glow in the light of the kitchen. Flipping pancakes like mad, while spoons stirred more batter, her eyes sparkled. Mione had recently taken up cooking, and loved it. Harry smiled to see her so happy. He came up behind her and brushed his lips tenderly across her cheek. She dropped the pancake she was in the process of flipping.

"Harry!" she cried. "You scared me half to death!"

"Well let's hope I don't do it again," he joked. "Because I'd have to propose to a less worthy woman."

"Oh, you're so sweet," she said lovingly, and returned her attention to the pancakes. "How many would you like?"

"However many you're not going to eat!" he replied. He was starving!

"Oh, and dear, don't forget we're going to the Burrow in about an hour to see everyone."

"Oh, great! I've been needing to talk to Ron about our practices."

Hermione stopped her pancake extravaganza and sat down at the table. She summoned butter, syrup, the pancakes, plates, and silverware as the couple began to dig in.

---------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione walked into the Burrow 10 minutes early. It was a flurry of activity. They seemed to be the only ones missing. Ron and Luna were watching a soap opera together on the couch. Angelina and Katie were reminiscing about Hogwarts by the table. Bill and Charlie were catching up on each other's lives in the past couple of months. Mrs. Weasley was cooking madly, and Mr. Weasley was setting the table. Fred and George were showing off a new line of joke products to...Ginny?

Yes, indeed, Ginny was there. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen the youngest Weasley family member in almost eight years! Hermione seemed as stunned as he was. Hermione did the only thing she could do. "Gin!" she cried, running up to her and giving her a tender embrace. Harry was on her heels, and shouted "Ginny!" before sweeping her up into a huge hug.

Ginny's stomach was full of butterflies. Harry Potter, Wizarding legend, and her brother's best friend, was hugging her. Yes, hugging her! She felt goose bumps crawl up her arms as her stomach gained a warm feeling. Harry set her down and exclaimed, "What in the name of Merlin have you been doing all these years?"

"Living more on the outskirts of London! And I hear you and Herm are engaged, huh?" she asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Harry missed it, but Hermione noticed.

"Harry, would you like to go for a walk?" Ginny asked casually. "I haven't spoken to you in forever, and we really need to catch up."

Hermione had some suspicions, but let the offer go unnoticed, for Fred and George suddenly swooped down on her and bombarding her with questions and offers to do entertainment at the wedding.

Once outside, Ginny turned to face Harry. "We _really_ need to talk," she put as much emphasis on the word 'really' as she possibly could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, just for reference.**

**By the way, guys, thanks so much for reviewing. I really appreciate reading how you guys feel about my story, and if I should continue…anyway, thanks a million. **

Harry took a deep breath in. "Okay, shoot."

"Harry, I've been wanting to do this for such a long time…" Ginny trailed off. "Harry…I love you."

"I know," Harry replied sympathetically.

"Well…" said Ginny, utterly mystified. "How…how…what?" she stuttered.

"C'mon, Ginny, do you think I'm blind? I can take a hint."

"Well, do you…you know…happen to…love me too?"

Harry froze. He was totally unprepared for this. He knew he had loved her previously, but that was nine years ago! He was completely flustered. Did he love her? He couldn't think straight. His mind flashed between scenes of him kissing Ginny in the Room of Requirement to snogging Hermione in her apartment. He saw Ginny making out with Malfoy in that corridor, so many years ago. He saw her tearful face as he slammed the door on her, shutting her out of his heart and his life. But then he remembered how passionate they had been, how right for each other…

"Yes, Ginny. I do," he replied quietly.

She shrieked in delight and pressed his lips against hers forcefully. Harry shoved her away. "But not like that," he amended. Ginny looked confused and hurt, embarrassed and miserable.

"Ginny, I broke up with you when I saw you with Malfoy. But later I realized I would have anyway soon. We had just…lost our spark. We can never be how we were again. I'll always love you, Ginny, but only as a brother and a friend. I'm sorry, Gin," he said, and turned to leave. She latched on to his wrist.

"Harry…"

"What?"

Ginny hesitated. "Kiss me. Just once."

Now it was Harry's turn to hesitate. He made up his mind somewhat quickly, though. He turned, tilted her chin upward with one hand, and grabbed her waist with his other, and kissed her passionately. She seemed to enjoy it, and did all she could to prolong the kiss. Suddenly they heard a gasp. Harry broke up the kiss, and gasped himself. And who would be standing at the Weasley's doorway but…Hermione.

**Yes, I do know it's INCREDIBLY INCREDIBLY short, but I'm kind of rushed, and I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Hehehe…I'm so evil….expect a longer chapter soon! Please review! As always, flames, critique, and praise are welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, sorry about the short chapter last time…but hey, it was a good cliffhanger, eh? Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!**

**Ah, yes…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…blah, blah, blah.**

"No," Harry whispered, full of dread. "Hermione…" he said, louder this time.

"Don't even start, Harry! I can see how you feel about me. I don't know why you would even propose to me if you loved HER though!" And with that, she stormed into the Weasley home.

"Crap," whispered Harry. "Why on earth did I do that?"

"It doesn't matter, Harry," replied Ginny. "And now that she's out of the picture…" And she grabbed Harry, locking him in a very overpowering, yet passionate, kiss that seemed to last an eternity. Harry pushed her away in disgust.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he bellowed. Ginny looked stunned and nearly fell over. "YOU DON'T JUST GO AND SNOG SOMEONE FORCEFULLY!" he screamed. "AND WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN, MIONE'S OUT OF THE PICTURE? I WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE ELSE, AND I MIGHT HAVE JUST LOST HER, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW I SEE WHY I BROKE UP WITH YOU, AND BOY AM I GLAD I DID!"

Harry turned on his heel and sprinted towards the Burrow, and Ginny was alone, wallowing in her sorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry burst through the door and asked immediately, "Where's Hermione?"

"She left in tears, saying something about a cheater, liar, and unfaithful creep," said Mrs. Weasley accusingly.

Harry yelled in frustration. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

"That's a good question…what did you do?" Mrs. Weasley said, a harsh edge on her normally sweet tone.

Harry broke down and explained the whole thing. At one point Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to stomp off, find Ginny, and give her "the old one-two," as his uncle called it, but Harry convinced her not to. Suddenly he stood up and stretched. "I need to get to Hermione's apartment and explain," he said, accounting for his sudden change in behavior. He apparated suddenly into Mione's apartment.

"Go away!" shouted Hermione from the bedroom. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Mione, it's me!" said Harry softly, pleadingly. He heard a nose blown, and bedsprings creak before his fiancée ran out into the living room.

"Leave," she said sternly.

"No, Mione. I need to explain."

"LEAVE!" she yelled. "YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING! I KNOW YOU LOVE HER! I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU HAD GOTTEN OVER YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HER AT HOGWARTS, BUT APPARENTLY I WAS VERY WRONG!"

"No, Mione. You were exactly right," Harry said, trying to calm her down. "Just listen…"

"NO! Harry James Potter, I will never marry you, and I'm surprised I said I would in the first place!" Hermione shouted in a rage.

"Hermione, please…"

"HARRY! If you don't leave my apartment right now, I'll jinx you!"

"THEN DO YOUR WORST!" Harry bellowed.

Hermione looked as if she would for a moment, but decided against it. "Harry, you know I could never hex you. But I will leave you, because I know that's the only way that you'll be satisfied that your job is done right."

"Mione, please…no…"

"It's too late, Harry! I've already decided where I'll go…somewhere away from the Wizarding World for a while, just to relax…" and then she mumbled something under her breath that Harry could not make out.

"Anyway, this is good-bye, Harry."

"NO! MIONE!" yelled Harry, attempting to grab a hold of her arm.

She apparated before he had the chance.

"NOOO!" Harry screamed. His cry seemed to tear apart the night. His heart seemed to snap. Hermione was gone. The chances of finding her were slim. And the whole Wizarding World would surely know about this soon enough.

"I swear," he muttered under his breath. "If I cannot find her, I will never marry."

**Soo…reviews, please! And if you have any suggestions on where Hermione should be hiding, lemme know! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always… Disclaimer: don't own anything to do with the book, just the plotline of this story…**

**Thanks once again to all my "devoted fans," (LOL) I really appreciated all the reviews. I came up with a pretty good place for Hermione, in my opinion. But haha! You might not know where for a while to come. Enjoy chapter six!**

Hermione sat in the cold, dark room, shedding bitter tears. She couldn't believe it. At first, when she had apparated back into her apartment and taken a short nap, she had thought it was just a nightmare. But then Harry came and tried to apologize, and she knew her situation was very real.

She sobbed harder as she realized that, most likely, by leaving, would completely put herself out of Harry's heart and mind. Meaning he was a free man- a chance Ginny would jump on immediately. Part of her wanted to apparate back to the burrow to give Ginny a nice old-fashioned hex and then reclaim Harry as her own, but she knew that she shouldn't. After all, she had stated she would never marry him, and no matter how much she wanted to take it back, she couldn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was also in shock for several days, though he didn't wallow in misery. He searched for Hermione all over the globe. With all the Weasleys, Grangers, and himself, plus almost all the Order searching, they covered all the Muggle areas they could find within a week. They finally came to the conclusion that she must be somewhere in the Wizarding areas, though that covered an even larger span of the world. Although Harry doubted they would find her anywhere near Britain, they decided to search there as well, although they would save that for last.

Harry was desperate to find her, tell her he was sorry, and try to explain all that happened. Also, he was hoping she would consent to marry him again. He knew she probably didn't mean all that she said about never marrying him, but he had to wonder—what if she was?

_**2 years later**_

Harry had still never fully recovered from losing Hermione. However, he was engaged once again. This time to a very different type of woman from Hermione.

"Harry, we should really be going," said Ginny tenderly.

"Yes, yes, of course," replied Harry absentmindedly. He was once again thinking of Hermione and where she could possibly be. Suddenly, there was a series of frantic taps on the window. Harry's head snapped towards the noise. A tawny and gray owl was knocking its beak on the windowpane. He opened the window and the owl flew in, obviously grateful. Harry took the letter from its talons, set out a bowl of water and a few owl treats for it, and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Please come to the Shrieking Shack today, as soon as possible. There's something I would like to show you there that is rather urgent. Thanks very much._

_-Remus Lupin_

"Ginny?" called Harry. "I'm gonna run a few business errands in Hogsmeade while we're there, alright?"

"Alright, just meet me at Madame Malkins' when you're done."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry apparated to the Shrieking Shack as soon as he had changed out of his Chudley Cannons uniform—they had had an early practice that morning. He shivered as the cold, dank air met his skin, warm from the bright sun outside. "Lupin?" he called quietly, hoping not to cause any dust to come cascading down upon his head. "Lupin?"

"Down here, Harry!" called a booming voice from the cellar. Despite his attempts to flee the room, Harry still had a large amount of dust and cobwebs deposited on his brow. Grumbling, swearing, and brushing the mixture out of his hair, he ventured into the basement of the Shrieking Shack.

As he approached the steps leading down another level, he heard sobs and a pleading voice, saying "No, please, Remus. Don't do this!" The voice sounded oddly familiar, though he could not place where he knew it from.

As he started down the stairs, the sobs doubled and a stern voice that he recognized as Lupin's floated towards him, "Come on, it's not as bad as you think. It'll be fine."

As Harry reached the basement level, a sorry sight met his eyes. Remus stood, looking sympathetic, next to a rather dirty woman. The woman was covered in dirt, dust, and slime. Her hair was in disarray. But those eyes…they looked hauntingly familiar…but he just couldn't place the resemblance…

"Harry, you don't happen to recognize this woman, do you?" asked Remus.

"Well, I do, but I can't place where I've seen her before…" Harry stopped. "No way…Hermione?"

The tears spilling down the woman's cheeks began to clear away all the grime, and she nodded.

"Oh, Mione…" Harry said, tearfully looking upon the love of his life in such a state. "What…happened…?"

"I hid from the world. I couldn't face the reality of the situation. I couldn't face the fact that you could probably never love me again after what I had said…that you would probably go for Ginny since I was…gone…"

Harry felt rather uncomfortable on that subject, seeing as he had "gone for Ginny" after searching in vain for Hermione for almost two years. Rather guiltily and hesitantly he remarked, "I'll always love you, Mione, but…:

"But? I knew it. You DID hook up with Ginny, didn't you?" she spat out accusingly.

"Well…yes, Hermione, I did. I'm sorry, but after searching for you for two years, I gave up. Wouldn't you have done the same?"

"Well I suppose I would have. But the question is…is there anyone you really DO want to marry? I never thought you liked Ginny."

"I don't. But she was dogging my footsteps. She wouldn't leave me alone. So I finally gave in and proposed."

"Do you regret it now?"

"With all my heart."

"Well then, let's do something about it."

**I know, I know, lame. Not my best chapter, but had to write it. Whatever. Sorry for the not-so-quick update, and as a heads up, don't expect one for at least a week and a half now, because I'm going to camp and won't have computer access. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Long time, no updates! Sorry about that, it's been really crazy. Anyway, here comes chapter seven. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **

"Do something? Like what?" Harry asked, not exactly wanting to know the answer. Hermione had grown mischievous after spending years with him and Ron. He knew that she could cook up the most devious and daring plan out of the three of them.

"Well, I did have a little something in mind…"

"Oh, mum, isn't it wonderful?" Ginny exclaimed to her mother, who was trying out a new recipe on her. "I just can't believe I'm going to be married to the famous Harry Potter!"

"Yes, dear, it's absolutely fantastic," replied Mrs. Weasley, somewhat unenthusiastically. It wasn't that she wasn't excited for her daughter's fortune. It was just that she had never pictured Harry and Ginny as a good couple. Whenever she had played matchmaker in her mind, it had always been Ron and Luna, Fred and Katie, George and Angelina, Ginny and Malfoy, and Harry and Hermione. But when Hermione went missing, all those hopes disappeared…

"You don't sound incredibly excited for me," remarked Ginny, sounding hurt.

"Oh, no, sweetheart! I'm terribly excited! I'm just…tired, that's all."

"Oh. Alright," replied Ginny, but she didn't sound entirely convinced. Just then Fred and George walked in the front door of the Weasley home. "Mmm…mum, what's that delicious smell?" George inquired.

"That would be banana bread. It's an old-fashioned Muggle recipe, and I decided to try it."

"Well if it tastes as good as it smells, it'll be gone in minutes," said Fred cheerfully.

"Hey, Gin!" exclaimed George, noticing his youngest sibling standing nearby. "How's Harry?"

"I don't know, actually," she said in a confused and sad tone. "We were supposed to meet at Madame Malkins to pick out wedding garb nearly two hours ago, and he never showed up!"

"Well, if I know Harry, he just forgot," Fred assured his little sister.

"Or maybe he had to run to an impromptu Cannons practice," offered George.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right. There are a million reasons he could not have showed." But secretly Ginny still wondered where Harry was, and she intended to find out.

"Hermione, that's insane!" Harry shouted. "It'll never work, she'll think someone's cursed me, and that'll just make her stay by me more than ever!"

"Trust me, Harry! It'll work!"

Harry glanced at Lupin pleadingly, but all Lupin did was nod his head in approval. "I think she's right, Harry," he reasoned. Harry's pleading look changed to one of loathing. "Thanks for nothing, Remus," he said under his breath. He let out a deep sigh. "Alright, Hermione, I'll try it. But if anything goes wrong, I will blame it on you."

"Fair enough," replied Hermione with a smile.

"Harry!" cried Ginny as her fiancée burst through the door to the Burrow. "Where have you been?"

"Wandering around Hogsmeade, looking for you."

"Oh, we must have just missed each other. Come, sit down, and have some of this delicious banana bread."

"No thanks, Gin."

"Why not?"

"Because we need to talk. Now."

Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley leaned towards Harry, eyes alert and ears open, looking expectant.

"Privately," Harry amended.

The three eavesdroppers sank back into their seats as Ginny followed Harry out into the Burrow's broom shed.

"Gin, I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"THIS! I can't be your husband."

Ginny looked as if she'd been slapped. "W—w—why? And…why so sudden? And…oh, Harry, WHY?" she exclaimed, starting to tear up.

"I've found…someone else…and…"

"WHAT? SOMEONE ELSE? WHO? I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO THIS WOMAN IS!" Ginny screamed.

Harry took a deep breath and replied rather calmly, "Hermione."

Ginny stared in disbelief. Then she proceeded to laugh. "Hermione?" she choked out between chortles. "Harry, darling, Hermione's been dead for nearly two years now!"

"She is not dead," Harry responded.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny inquired, ceasing her laughter as a furrow creased her brow. "Harry, she's been missing ever since that episode in my backyard! We've searched the globe numerous times with no success. Of course, she has to be dead. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine Ginny. And I assure you, Hermione is alive. In fact, I'll show you. Come on."

At this point, Ginny was starting to worry about her husband-to-be's sanity, but played along with his game. "Alright. Where are we going?"

"The Shrieking Shack," Harry revealed promptly.

**Ooh..cliffhanger! Hehehe…hopefully an update will come much faster than last time, but who knows, with school coming up. May have to discontinue, especially if I don't get any reviews! **


	8. Continuation?

**OMG! HI Y'ALL! Okay, this doesn't exactly count as a chapter, I'm just posting this to see if I should continue. I know, I know, it's been like a year since I've updated, but I'm ready to go if you guys wish to hear more. If I get 15 reviews, I will continue! So if ya wanna find out what happens, let me know! **


End file.
